


Where would i be, when the end come

by itiskimia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06, Cannon, Comforting, Depends on your Opinion, Domestic Gallavich, Fluff, Gallavich, Home, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sock Puppet, fictional character - Freeform, not much smutt, one pillow two bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia
Summary: it's after 10x06 with mickey staying at gallaghers.or the one which ian told mickey about where's his place, where's his home.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Where would i be, when the end come

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write it, because of that one decent pillow on the bed, from 10x07, and it's the night before sandy comes with a duffle bag.
> 
> plus there's this character, named Elizabeth Gallagher, or beth as i call her,  
> she's another siblings of them, ian's twin,  
> Don't mind her, she's a missed and needed character with her own issues.

You can be a grown ass adult and full of paradox,  
Like you can love someone and hate them at the exact moment,  
Or like to be independent but can't bare been away from your family,  
Or love you job but hate your _job_ too.

Take your bowl of popcorns and relax, you're not the only adult struggling to not break with gravity, cause that's how ian feeling right now.

He comes home after a shitty day at work he had which he loves to his bones,  
PARADOX as i say.

ian closed the door and throws his backpack on the floor, he went to living room and saw mickey sitting on sofa with his phone in his hand. he seemed like his body has been pinned to the couch, his legs stretched on coffee table and his head pressed against back cushions.

"hey" he goes around the couch and sits next to mickey.

"heey" mickey inclines his head toward ian and puts his phone on his knee, ian automatically leans in and kisses mickey, something that he kept thinking about all day which helped him to been distracted from work.  
ian ranged the kiss by moving his hand on mickey's arm. now that mickey is out of jail, he takes his solace. after brief moments, they pulled back, and mickey's lips cracked a smile. "how was work?"

ian puts him hand on his cheekbone and sighs. "total shitshow, we bumped to this accident in corner, the guy was bleeding like hell, and i should stopped, but i couldn't cause paula'd have my dick on the ground for her pitbull."

"ian we talked about this, all you have to do is get along with it, and not let her cunt ass mess with your head." mickey said while putting his hand on ian's thigh and grasping, that's how mickey always comfort him, ian feels better whenever mickey does it, he took it as a sign of been held, that everything eventually would be okay, like saying (i'm here in this with you) without words.  
"plus it's not like you don't want to help them, but if you had done it, she'd set you up with some drugs shit and you're back in pen before sunrise."

"i know, it's just frustrating." ian puffs a breath and put his head on back of the couch.

"want something?" mickey asks him.

"a beer" ian retorted.

"No, u'suppose to take your meds in two hours, wanna coke?"

"yeah, thirsty as hell."  
mickey stands up and gets to the fridge, he took a beer for himself and a coke, but then he thinks about ian wanting it too, so he puts the beer back instead he takes another coke and pack of frozen peas, then he goes back on sofa.

"here" mickey passes him his drink and puts the frozen pack on his shoulder.

"what's with the neck?" ian asked.

"was with lip all day, pack their shits and helped them to move in RV, that baby owes more stuff than i ever had, oh and his baby mama doesn't seem to like me, not at all!" he twists off his drink and takes a sip.

"tami? Noo, she's good to live around with, i think it's fred that stressed her out or maybe her status with lip." ian assures him with a nudge. 

"Don't care, all i know is my shoulder hurts like a motherfucker." mickey grunts and presses the peas firmly on his aching skin. 

"C'mere, let me help." ian spreads his legs on sofa, he shifts to make space for mickey to sit between his legs. he gripped mickey's arm to pulls him closer, mickey moves toward him and sits where ian demands. the area between them remains, as ian moves his hands to message the skin of mickey's shoulder up to his neck. 

mickey threw the peas on other side, and relaxed to the touch, ian knows how to pleased his man. he drops his head down and let his aching nerves placate. how simply his body reacts to ian's touch. 

"Better now?" ian whispered to his ear.

"Uhumm, much better." mickey lifts his head and close his eyes when ian presses his chest to mickey's back, his arms around mickey's waist, and lips finding his way on mickey's neck, soft and slow, after leaving several kisses there and back of his head, he speaks again, "What else you did?" 

"Well, i see debbie and carl, they looked surprise to see me, not as much as you, but you gallaghers are easy to impressed." mickey said and leans back his head on ian's shoulder. 

"you saw beth and liam too?" ian asked. 

"yeah, beth almost kicked me in balls when she hugged me, i was happy to see her again, i really missed her too, and liam... gotta say that little man is turning to a smart ass brain like lip used to be in school." mickey said and ian chuckled. 

the front door opens, beth come in with bags of food from work. 

"Hey, right on time." mickey rumbles but not moving his hand from ian's arm. 

"Bite me mickey, told you my shift might take long, hey ian." 

"hey, i'm starving too." 

"then set the table already, instead of cuddling on the couch like teenage girls." she says and goes to the kitchen. 

"Mickey's shoulder still hurts, he said it's because he helped lip for moving to RV, but i think it's for jumping off the bus." ian rolls his eyes while both of them make their ways to the kitchen table. 

"yeah, nice move james bond." beth smirks and passing the food to them. 

"Shut up!" mickey grumbles. 

they start eating their food and chat for a while, mickey's phone rings on sofa where he left it and he goes to answer it. he comes back in a minute and sits where he was before. 

"Who was that?" ian asks mouth full of food. 

"Sandy, i told her to bring my stuff, i don't wanna risk going there if anybody kind of brown around the house looking for me." mickey takes the fork and puts it in his spaghetti. 

"Sandy! I hadn't heard from her in years." beth says looking at mickey. 

"Yeah, she wasn't around, but looks like she's back for good." 

"Cool, and you?" beth sudden question makes both mickey and ian froze. what does that means? 

"What about me?" mickey asks. 

"You're here for good or have anything else on your mind?" beth's voice gets hardened. 

Ian looks at him, mickey and him didn't talk about it, like how they're going to do this right this time. he's not letting him be back at milkovichs.

not with hell of the prick father he has. he doesn't want to let him be away, not now when their free again. none of them thought they're getting back to each other so soon, ian was so happy to see him when mickey barged his ass from window in his room, after a shitty day at work, out of blue, his loved one was there, not in an inmate yellow uniform, but in his casual jean and shirt. plain but finally free. 

"Dunno, can't go back for now anyway, with mexicans digging my bones through place." mickey said, now least ian is sure that no one trying to stab mickey in the chest. **for now**.

"Good to know you're around for a while, missed ya" beth eyes now shifts between ian and mickey, they grow up together, she watched them with all ups and downs they got, she knows how much these dump asses are in love with each other, of course she missed them.

"Yeah, same weirdo." mickey smiles at her direction.

Beth's phone ring in a _facetime_ tone, she takes it without hesitation, knowing who's calling.  
And before pressing to accept it, smile appears on her face.  
"Heey sis, what's up?" She exclaimed.

"Hi, good, goood, everything's great, how's everyone doing?" Fiona's voice echoes through kitchen.

"Safe and sound, oh, and look who's here"  
She flipped the camera, and the second she got both ian and mickey in a frame she called,  
"Mickey's HERE!"

"Wow, things you don't get to see everyday,  
Mickey you're out on parole?" Fiona talks in unbelievable tune.

"Hey fiii" ian smiled widen.

"Hey fiona, yeah, parole." Mickey nodded and showed a beam.

"I'm still looking forward those pictures of him doing laundry!" Fiona raised her eyebrows with her eyes on ian.

"You busted me!" Ian put his lips in a straight line. And mickey smacked him on his chest,  
And ian wiggles a little bit.

"No worries sis," beth turns the camera on her face again and adds, "He's staying here for a while, he's already helped with lip doing his tasks as well, and when he starts doing laundry i make footage for your concern."

And with that comment mickey showed his "u" spelled finger to beth. But he knows as well that he's going to do laundry at some point if he's crashing at gallaghers.

They talk to fiona for a while about random stuffs, and fiona tells them about her new apartment. And ian brings up the whole larry and sock puppet and while everyone laughs, ian just received another slight punch on his chest, though mickey laughed along with them too,

How long was the last time he felt like this?  
Small gathering in kitchen meantime laughing about witty subjects.

Fiona ends her call and promised to call them real soon.

With convenient silence that holds the area after their facetime ended, ian checked the clock, "Where's franny and liam?" He asks.

"liam and some kid heads out for a walk, and franny's sleeping upstairs." mickey says and starts to eat again.

"I'm gonna check on lip see if they need help, bring them some food, leave the dishes, i'll do it when i'm back." beth takes other packs of food.

"you guys good?" she asks halfway through the back door.

"Yeah, thanks beth." ian says and putting his hand on mickey's.

"Night beth." mickey's words were last voice before door shut.

"so now that lip's out of here and i got my old room back you wanna get upstairs, make it good out of the day?" ian says and moving his free hand to mickey's crotch, where his wood was raising up slowly.

"No need to ask Gallagher." mickey grins and locked his lips on ian's

_________________________________

after getting a minute to fill their lungs with air again, with ian on top of mickey's body and still inside of him, arms beside mickey's head and panting, he kisses tip of his nose and another on his cheek to peck his lips, and to see how mickey exhale a breath when slowly nuzzle his cheek to side of ian's jaw.  
ian smiles and pulls out of him, _slowly_ ,  
and he felt mickey jerked a bit as he got up from bed, just to threw condom away.

He goes to bed again, mickey put his arm under his head and lays on his side, so ian could lays beside him, face to face.

Ian, lays down and puts one arm on mickeys waist. pulls him closer. and mickey follows the lead when ian opened his other hand, he shifts closer, and puts his head on ian's arm, and part of his head gets the single pillow they got on the bed.

"You know i'm okay with not sleeping with a pillow, but since you want it, i'm staying on this side of bed for rest of the night." mickey did a halfway grin, and ian chuckled for his state. "Yeah, yeah, please mick, do it for me." they laughed and ian felt mickey shivered in his arms, so he bent and took the blanket and cover it on their body.

"Least we got two fucking pillows back in the cell." mickey adds.

"I know, but extra means nothing in this house, i'm surprised you didn't catch this by now, you lived here too." ian said, raising his eyebrows and stroking mickey's arm instinctively.

"catch it so clear man, just thought things have changed, nothing changed much around here, except people." mickey saw how ian shrinked with what he said, he sighed, and his eyes moved like wandering in space.

mickey knows something gets ian, so he put his hand on his bare shoulder, making ian to look at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I...,i know..., it's just you're right, Fi's gone, and what a train wreck i was when monica died, i miss both of them, and lip's with baby, i think i'm just glad that he's not drinking himself to death you know?"

mickey nodded, he kept his silent so ian could go on. "I was worry about his sobriety, and liam, you saw how big he's got, he's smart, he knows how to speak spanish, knows history and shit but he's still a kid, a gallagher one! and i know how much he misses fiona, i even know that beth takes a good care of him, but she's struggling with NA and working, and with carl been carl, debs with franny and lip with new born , i think i owe it to him, to be there for him, you know, properly." his voice breaks down on guilt he felt on him.

it never been easy in this house, he held his tears back, but mickey could see his watery eyes.

mickey caressing his shoulder, he leans in and leaves a kiss on his shoulder, then his collarbone, he finally says.  
"Doesn't matter what you did, you're going to do it the way you want, properly as you said ian, but you can't go weak with it, your ass needs to take care of yourself first, like taking your meds on time, just like you do now, and things fall in the place the way they should be."  
mickey's voice was calm and smothering, he's sure and he believes in goodness within ian, he always finds it adorable about him.

Ian's attempt betrayed him and one tear finds a way out, "you're right." he says and beams. mickey's hand wiped the tear away.

"Enough with my sabbath day, when would sandy bring your stuff over?"

"fuck should i know?, soon? she said when she gets up, could be any time, fuckers want me death, can't even get my own shits." mickey mumbled with his head pressed to ian's neck.

"Hey mick, remember what we talked about last night?" ian titled his head so he could see mickey's face.

"You mean me getting penile reduction and you been so sensitive?" mickey eyed him, challenging expression.

"No, bitch, the other thing you said, even say it earlier in kitchen, about you not be able to go home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're not really consider going back to live with terry, don't you?" ian blurted out what he has been thinking.

"Fuck no! but that's still my house man, with my shits."

"So sandy would drop them over, you don't have to go there."

"I know, gotta get my stuff, make some calls, go after fucking Larry and get my PO assignment, find my place, maybe crash with my cousin."

"Your place?" ian's getting worry, now mickey wanna live away form HIM?

"I need a place to stay man, can't stick my ass to gallaghers for long."

"You had done before, why not again? and everyone's okay with you to live here, as long you pay your share, for whatever the fuck debs financial program syas." he stopped for a moment when mickey runs his hand over his eyes, then he continues with a soft voice,  
"we can stay here, we don't need that much space, it's bigger than cell we shared, no one gonna jump on you with fuckin Mayonnaise, i'm gonna fuck you with decent lube and clean sheets." he smirked a little bit and squeezed mickey's ass under the sheet.  
So mickey just laughed and moved his hip in ian's direction. "dunno, you nagged about us been too close and tied hands to each other, sharing a mouse lounge for almost a year. you sure want me around here again?" mickey asked with a brief sigh.

"Mick, that was different!"

"Enlighten me" mickey said with his hand moving in air.

"We've been locked there, these are not the same, we taking shits face to face, fucking square room, couldn't even bang each other without a comment from Enzo, you want me to go on?"

"Nah, i get the point, so you're not, you know..., like tired of me, want some space?" mickey puts his palm in ian's chest, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't bullshit me mick, when i got released and was here, i was kinda off all the time, yeah lip and others never let me be, and i missed them to my guts, but i couldn't bare the thought of been away from you again." ian finally got mickey's eyes on him again

"You mean it?"

ian inclined his neck and move on top of mickey, hands on mattress and knees around mickey's thigh, eyes shifting between mickey's eyes and lips.

"Course i fucking mean it, i notice that i rather have your bitch slapping, shit talking, grumpy ass around me than not having you at all." he smiled before pecking mickey's lip couple of times.

"Who's shit talking now?" mickey said into the kiss and grinned when ian pulled back a bit. "Prison really reformed me" he laughed and waited for another moment to say.

"Guess what i'm tryin yo say is you belong with me, your home is here mick.... with me." And just like that ian could feel mickey's heartbeat skipped at two.

"So is it cool? you'd stay?...., with me?" his voice broke at the end, hell he even did some of his puppy-eyes move on mickey.

"What did i just say no eyes stuff in serious position, you selfish dick." mickey frowned with a tiny smile on his face.

"So was that a fucking yes then?" ian asked. Lowering his body to press his chest to mickey's bare one.

"Yeah, Yeah, you and your soft spot man." mickey smiled and push his both arms around ian's back, getting him closer until their lips hitched.

ian never doubted about him, he remember the day he fell in love with his man, ever since not a single thought accrued to him to decide differently,  
and at the end  
he knows even if he drowns he's drowning for mickey, with mickey.

[cause where would he be, then when the end comes](https://open.spotify.com/track/62rzdwf0ukqm3y44drLRWn?si=6n1WHDAPQfOACfJrA9o6Iw)?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! 🌼
> 
> Feel free to talk to me, and let me know if you like it.
> 
> I'm itiskimia on tumbler and twitter


End file.
